<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Smooth by HedwigsTalons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580034">Something Smooth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons'>HedwigsTalons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID Lockdown, Crack, Crack Fic, Friends bonding, M/M, Vilde is quizmaster, Zoom quiz, competitive Isak, just some random crack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:20:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsTalons/pseuds/HedwigsTalons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So how is everyone?” Vilde asked with a far too bright smile on her face which only diminished slightly at the half hearted mumbles she received in response.  “Seeing as we can’t meet up in person I thought it would be nice to have this little virtual get together over Zoom.  It’ll be just like kosegruppa all over again.”</p><p>The squads are back in lockdown so Vilde, being Vilde, organises a Zoom quiz to keep everyone's spirits up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Smooth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hodgeheg002/gifts">Hodgeheg002</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eirabach/gifts">eirabach</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how is everyone?” Vilde asked with a far too bright smile on her face which only diminished slightly at the half hearted mumbles she received in response.  “Seeing as we can’t meet up in person I thought it would be nice to have this little virtual get together over Zoom.  It’ll be just like kosegruppa all over again.”</p><p>“You do realise Magnus and I were never part of kosegruppa.  I mean, seriously?  Kosegruppa?” Jonas had a slight scoff to his voice.</p><p>“Yes, <em>kosegruppa</em>, and I didn’t see you complaining when it came to the parties.  Anyway,” she refocussed herself, determined not to let Jonas drag her down, “I wanted to spread a little cheer.  I’ve got a quiz for us and some games to play.”</p><p>“And a love exercise?” Even looked meaningfully at Isak until his boyfriend couldn’t hold the laugh in any longer.  It probably didn’t help Isak that Even was taking full advantage of only their top halves being in camera shot, allowing him to give a reminder of his assertion that Vilde had them feeling each other up at the first kosegruppa meeting.</p><p>“Care to share the joke?”  If glares could have stripped paint the walls would have been melting in Vilde’s room.</p><p>“Uh, nothing Vilde.  Honestly, Even and I will behave.”</p><p>The eyebrow waggling going on from Even suggested that behaving wasn’t on his top ten list of things to do over lock down and it took a well placed shove from Isak that nearly launched him off the sofa to calm him down.</p><p>“As I was saying,” Vilde spoke clearly towards her laptop, “this is a night for us to relax, have fun, and share a drink together.”  This comment elicited a cheer from Eva who raised her wine glass to toast the host.  “Nothing too serious.  I hope you will all join in with the activities I have planned in the spirit they are intended.”</p><p>There were some contrite faces among the grid of camera feeds in front of her.  All of them were well aware how much care and attention Vilde put into events like this and they were sure that there would have been more than one colour coded list involved in the planning.  Truly Vilde was a wonderful person who cared deeply for her friends, and it was honestly so sweet she was checking in on them during this period of enforced isolation, but sometimes her idea of fun was at odds to that of her friends.</p><p>“Hey, if there’s a quiz,” Magnus chipped in, “it doesn’t seem fair that Even and Isak get to work together.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Jonas sorted, “Isak always gets tongue-tied around Even so he won’t be able to answer anyway.”</p><p>“Ahem,” Vilde brought the room to order, “now does everyone have a pen…”</p><p>“Eskild! What are you doing here?”  This outburst was from Noora as an extra window appeared on everyone’s screens.</p><p>“If you don’t want me to look at your phone you ought to change your passcode,” Eskild countered as a way of excusing his zoom-bombing of Vilde’s quiz room.  “And they are my friends too.  Really Vilde I’m shocked and appalled that you didn’t invite me yourself.”  This berating of Vilde was accompanied by much sighing and clutching his heart in the overdramatic way that only Elskild could pull off.  “I’m kidding, sweetie,” he winked at what everyone could only assume was Vilde, “but I can stay, right?”</p><p>“Yes, Eskild, you can stay,” Vilde acquiesced with a sigh.  “Now, as I was saying, has everyone got a pen and paper ready for the quiz part?”</p><p>There were murmurings of assent and various pens and notebooks were waved in front of cameras.  This was Vilde in her element, back organising the group just like in school.  Being stuck in isolation was hitting her hard and so she had come up with the idea to host a fun night via Zoom.  The invitations had duly gone out and now the girl and boy squads, minus Mahdi who for some reason hadn’t shown up, but plus Eskild, were now waiting for the evening proper to begin.</p><p>“Question one,” Vilde read out clearly, grabbing a card from the Trivial Pursuit box she had next to her, “who was the first female prime minister of Norway?”</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me?”  This time the interruption came from Eva accompanied by a background of snorts from Jonas and Isak.  “No! No! No!  If you are getting the questions from Trivial Pursuit I am out.  I am not putting myself through that again,” she threw her pen down dramatically.</p><p>“What would you prefer to play, Eva?  My ship?” Jonas responded.</p><p>Vilde wasn’t sure what the joke was but for some reason Isak, Jonas and Eva were all now giving off peals of laughter.</p><p>“My ship is loaded with….Ingrid!” Isak sang out, sending the three of them into fresh waves of laughter.  </p><p>None of the others could see anything remotely funny and just looked on with slight bewilderment as the three seemed to be gripped by some sort of collective hysteria.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I need way more wine for this, ” Eva gasped as she struggled to get her breathing back under control.   There was a pause as she went to pour another glass but it only filled half way before the bottle was empty which perhaps accounted for some of Eva’s mirth that evening.  “Fuck.  Just give me a minute.”</p><p>Eva vanished from her little window, leaving her friends with a shot of her bedroom while she went off in search of more wine.  She was back less than 2 minutes later suggesting she had a ready supply near at hand.</p><p>“Um, Vilde, can we skip the quiz part?  Me and Trivial Pursuit do not have the best of relationships,” Eva looked at Vilde beseechingly.</p><p>Vilde looked a little disappointed that her carefully planned evening was already going off course but she put on a smile, pushed Trivial Pursuit to one side, and grabbed her list ready for the next activity.</p><p>“Fine.  Our next activity is a scavenger hunt.  It’s really quite simple.  I’ll read out a description and you have 1 minute to go and collect an item that meets that description.  Everyone back in time gets one point.  The person with the best item as decided by the group gets a bonus point.  Give me a thumbs up if you are ready to start.”</p><p>Soon all the participants in all the windows were giving a thumbs up sign.  Almost all.  Only Sana was left looking blankly at the screen, not moving a muscle.</p><p>“Sana?  Are you okay?” Vilde asked.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Sana?”  Still nothing so Vilde pulled out her phone.  “Give me a moment to text her, I think her screen was frozen.”</p><p>There was distant laughter followed by a “fine, this wasn’t going to work for the scavenger hunt anyway” as the real Sana moved the cardboard cut-out out of shot and sat down in front of her computer.</p><p>“Sana!” there was a chorus of groans from everyone.</p><p>“Seriously guys,” there was the trademark Sana smirk that could fortel either fun or death for the recipient depending on the mood she was in, “you lot are so unobservant it’s not even funny.”</p><p>“Uh, Sana, why do you have a lifesize cut-out of yourself?” Magnus asked.</p><p>“Elias got them made for each of us, back at the start of the first lockdown.  He tried to use it to get out of a family group chat once but got caught out.  Mum was livid.  I thought I’d see how long it took you to notice.  Clearly you all have the observational skills of an amoeba.”</p><p>“Now if everyone is ready,” Vilde tried to take charge again, “you have one minute to find something you can drink.”</p><p>Most people didn’t even leave their chairs, having a bottle or glass of something to hand which they waved at the screen, and everyone was back before the minute was up.  Vilde marked a careful tally against each name on the list beside her.</p><p>“Now, best item goes to…”</p><p>There was a general agreement that bonus point should go to Eskild who seemed to be drinking some sort of cocktail complete with paper umbrella.  Vilde put an extra mark against Eskild’s name.</p><p>“Next we have something cuddly.”</p><p>There was rather more movement this time as people dashed about to find items although Even pouted when he was told he couldn’t have Isak as his item.  They got half a point when Isak grabbed a cushion from behind himself at the last moment.</p><p>This time the bonus point went to Chris who presented a sickeningly cute teddy that Kaspar had apparently given her.  Cute, that is, apart from the miniature t-shirt the bear was wearing that proclaimed ‘I love dick’.</p><p>Something you are proud of went to Magnus for a 10m swimming certificate he dredged up from somewhere and had survived over 15 years and 2 house moves.</p><p>Something that makes you happy nearly ended in disaster for Eva as she lunged for her wine and ended up knocking the glass over keyboard.</p><p>“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” she exclaimed as she dabbed at her laptop with the closest thing to hand, thus ruining a white top she had grabbed.</p><p>Once Eva had got settled again, now drinking straight from the bottle having deemed the glass to be the cause of her problems, Vilde moved on to the next challenge.</p><p>“Bring me...something you use to make a cake.”</p><p>This time absolutely everyone had to move seeing as no one had a handy item they could grab for a lazy point.  At the end of the minute everyone was back in their seats brandishing an eclectic mix of baking paraphernalia and ingredients. </p><p>Everyone except Noona and Eskild.  </p><p>There were some worried faces as one minute, became two, became three.  The faces became even more worried as everyone fell silent, allowing the distant screaming to be heard as it was picked up by Eskild’s and Noora’s microphones.  Just as Vilde was about to give up and call Noora to find out the hell was happening Eskild wandered back into shot carrying Noora over his shoulder.</p><p>“I got it first,” Noora yelled, whacking at him ineffectually with a spatula.</p><p>“I wasn’t after the spatula.  If I want to make a cake I ask you my dear, sweet and domesticated Noora.  Vilde, my item,” Eskild said smugly, pointing to the now rather disheveled looking Noora and earning himself another swat with the spatula.</p><p>While it was agreed that while both Noora and Eskild were out of time, Eskild was still awarded the bonus point for best offering.</p><p>There were several more rounds and the items piling up next to everyone were many and varied.  For some reason Eskild and Chris were claiming the most bonus points, possibly because they had no shame, and they were soon in mini competition between themselves to outdo the other no matter who one the round overall.  Vilde nearly threatened to boot them from the room when ‘find something pink’ elicited matching dildos from the pair.</p><p>“Final item,” an increasingly stressed looking Vilde stated, now feeling thoroughly out of control.  “Bring me something smooth.”</p><p>Vilde should have known it was going to end badly.  Pretty much every request had been twisted into something smutty by her best friend.</p><p>“A spoon?” Eskild exclaimed with an eyeroll when Chris made it back with her offering, absolutely certain that it wouldn’t beat his satin blindfold.  “Girl, of all the things you could have gone for, you chose a spoon?  It’s like you’re not even trying.”</p><p>“Really?  Oh Isak!” she called out,, raising her eyebrows in challenge to Eskild and waving the spoon around.  “Do you remember my smooth moves back in first year?”</p><p>Eskild watched with a sort of gleeful fascination as Chris put the spoon to her mouth and started licking it, all the while keeping her eyes firmly fixed on the camera.  The display was both horrifying and mesmerizing, like some sort of disaster scene.  He then looked to Isak’s window to see him blushing at the display being put on presumably for his benefit.  Chris dropped the spoon with a wink.</p><p>“Of course then the spirits told us he was gay and there ended my fantasies.”</p><p>Isak was now definity blushing, a fact that had not escaped Even who was now pestering him for details.</p><p>“Fine, you win,” Eskild conceded.  </p><p>After that display the scavenger hunt was deemed well and truly over, leaving Vilde with the job of reading out the scores.  Somehow, despite having double the manpower in the hunt for items, Isak and Even ended up in last place.</p><p>“Hey Issy,” Jonas goaded with a smirk, “even Eva got higher marks that you for once.”  A comment which earned him a double ‘fuck you’ from both Eva and Isak.</p><p>“We’ll beat you at the next game,” Isak snarked back.</p><p>“Actually, Isak, that was it.  I didn’t want to set too much, it was more just to get us warmed up for chatting on camera.”</p><p>Isak looked dumbstruck.  For once Vilde or all people has let him down.  There was no way he was happy about coming last and Jonas, knowing full well the competitive nature of his friend, was willing to exploit this mercilessly.  </p><p>“Well,” Jonas challenged, “seeing as none of us are going to be heading out for a while, how about we make it interesting and say double points to anyone who shaves their head.”</p><p>“You’re on” and ‘No fucking way” came from Isak and Even simultaneously prompting everyone to zero in on one particular window on their screens.</p><p>Emboldened by the drink that had been flowing freely for all except Noora and Sana, Isak was making a valiant attempt to disappear out of shot while Even kept tight hold of one leg.</p><p>“No babe, don’t listen to him.  You know how much I love your hair,” Even pleaded.</p><p>“I’m not letting Jonas beat me,” Isak protested.</p><p>Limbs flailed and clothes were grabbed at as Isak continued to try and make his escape until Even swept Isak up and pinned him down on the sofa beneath him.</p><p>“If you shave your head I won’t be able to do this.”  Even raked his hands through Isak’s curls, tugging slightly in a way that made Isak’s breath hitch.  “Or this,” he twirled a few strands and Isak was practically purring.  </p><p>“Urgh, get a room guys,” Eva called out.</p><p>The combination of Even above him and the hands through his hair were driving Isak crazy.  He arched his head up for a kiss and was rewarded with one instantly</p><p>“No, wait, let me go get popcorn, or maybe just some tissues,” Eskild commented.</p><p>The voice of his old roommate intruding on their make out session seemed to snap Isak back to the present and he swatted wildly at laptop until the screen went black.  Mission accomplished he went back pouting at Even.</p><p>“See how much I love you.  I’m prepared to lose for you.”</p><p>“And I very much appreciate it,” Even responded breathily as he peppered Isak in kisses, “now let me make it up to you.”</p><p>Isak was very much on board with that idea and moaned as Even ground his hips downwards. </p><p>“Guys? Guys?” a tinny voice issued from the laptop still perched on the coffee table in front of them.  “You do realise you’ve left your microphone on, don’t you?”  Another moan.  “Uh, I’ll just shut the Zoom room then.  Same time next week everyone?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>